


Dazzling

by inmylife



Category: PRISTIN (Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Girls Making Out, is this yebin's kink? i dont know, predebut, pristin v era brought this yebin and this minky back and we are BLESSED, that cat ear headband, theyre both so whipped for each other, this is very short sorry bout it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inmylife/pseuds/inmylife
Summary: lmao so i watched bad girl good girl team 2 and proceeded to die because minkyebin (+ dajeong, support hashtag you heathens) looked So Good and we all know how gay these girlies are for each other so





	Dazzling

It happens less than five minutes after their Bad Girl Good Girl performance. Minkyung is smiling in her soft way and she's still got those cat ears on and Yebin thinks she might actually die if she doesn't do something so she takes Minkyung by the hand and leads her into the bathroom stall. She ignores Woojung's grumping in her periphery, trusting Dajeong to get her off her pedestal, and just focuses on Minkyung. 

 

Minkyung, Minkyung, Minkyung. 

 

Hot kisses against necks and cheeks, Minkyung reaching around to tear off Yebin's mic and then Yebin doing the same for her, Yebin's back pressing into the wall of the cubicle, scratchy green plastic that is probably very unclean because Mnet is cheap. Minkyung in black, still smiling, still with those goddamn cat ears. Minkyung grabbing Yebin's waist where a sliver of skin shows between her shirt and her skirt, Minkyung's hands moving up to trace the edge of her short hair. 

 

"I'm glad you did this," Minkyung gasps, "because otherwise I would have done it myself. You looked so good, Yebinnie." 

 

"You're dazzling," Yebin replies, because Minkyung is. 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao so i watched bad girl good girl team 2 and proceeded to die because minkyebin (+ dajeong, support hashtag you heathens) looked So Good and we all know how gay these girlies are for each other so


End file.
